No more Games
by jellybean0526
Summary: My own little rewrite of Desire because I can't let it go that they almost had it all. I may continue if you guys like it let me know.


**I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any of its characters if I did Addison would move back to Seattle and fall both her and alex would stop kidding themselves about who they love. So this is my on how I would loved for Desire 3x21 to go starting from the moment Addison pushed Alex into the supply closet. (:**

"...And I'm not about to go into YOUR O.R without being anything less than over prepared. So if you want to be mad..."

Before Alex could finish what he was saying Addison was forcing him into an on call room and clothes we're being ripped off. She brought her lips to his and gently kissed him pulling back.

"Oh Alex.. I mean Karev.."

Addison stared in his eyes and traced his lips with her fingers;

"I'm sorry Karev I don't know what got into.."

"No."

Addison's eyes widened in shock; "Excuse me?"

Alex grabbed hold of Addison's hands and began to talk.

"You don't get to do this Addison, not anymore. You don't get to tell me that you had a strange week, or kiss me than avoid me until I'm forced to lie to you just because I want my mentor and friend back. This doesn't get to be a game anymore where we go back and fourth making excuses because we're afraid it won't work or that people will judge us. You don't get to play with my heart anymore because It's not a game; I very well believe I'm falling in love with every part of you. Your heart, your mind, your knowledge, your laughter, your body everything and I won't get my hopes up because your afraid of being judged as just another attending screwing her intern. But you won't be because WE wouldn't be that. We'd be something more, something special. So if you want to do this, if you want to forget the judgement because you feel the same way I do than meet me right here at 8:00pm tonight; if you don't feel the same than you won't show and starting tomorrow we will be student and mentor thats it."

Addison didn't get the chance to speak before Alex was out of sight. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She looked up at the clock that hung from the wall it read 5:58, she had two hours to think but truth be told she wasnt so sure she needed the time. She knew what her heart wanted but her head also knew what was right. She wiped a falling tear away from her cheek and left the on call room to continue patient rounds.

Alex felt like the next two hours had went by slower than they ever had; He knew in her heart that Addison had to feel the same, the passion and spark that they both shared didn't come from two people who didn't have feelings for each other. 7:59pm Alex stared at the clock he got up from where is was laying on the bed and layed back down than finally deciding to get up and remain standing. He was nervous he could feel his palms shaking but he was sure she'd come.

8:05 came and still no sign of her. 8:17...still no sign and when the clock hit 8:32pm Alex had fallen onto the bed and burrying his face in his hands began to cry.

A few moments later he heard the open then shut again; Alex sniffled and wiped away the tears that had fallen from his eyes. He looked up and saw Addison standing there, mascara stained cheeks, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I thought you weren't going to come."

Her voice was raw when she spoke. "I couldn't not come. Because it's you, and I think I'm falling in love with you too."

Alex stood up and moved closer to Addison; placing his hands on her hips and kissing her.

"Addison I love you."

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and in between kisses spoke.

"I love you too Alex, I'm so sorry I've been so foolish."

"We both have wasted time but no more I want to spend every moment possible as the guy who sweeps you off your feet."

Addison began kissing Alex and moving her hands down to the hem of his shirt.

"Wait, Addison stop."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want the first time we make love to be in an on call room."

Back at Addison's hotel room she lay on the bed in nothing but her lacey bra and matching panties Addison blushed her nerves getting the best of her. Alex brought his lips up to hers and kissed you gently.

"You're beautiful."

He trailed kisses down her neck and and flat stomach planting kisses all along the way. He looped his fingers in her panties and pulling them down. He kissed the inside of each thigh than slip his tongue and finger inside of her.

"Oh, god Alex"

Addison moaned under Alex's touch, as he slid two fingers inside of her, his thumb pressing slightly on her clit. Her back arches in pleasure as he picked up his spead until she screamed his name riding out her first orgasim of the night.

Alex made his way back up her body and Stood up off the bed, He slid his boxers off and made his way back on the bed, Addison tensed when she saw how big he was. He was way bigger than Mark and Derek had been and his bare body was so much better to look at. He lifted one leg of her's up looking her in the eye and getting confirmation that she was ready, her forceful kiss was all the okay he needed and they both moaned when he slid inside her.

"Addison, you're so tight."

"Oh god Alex, oh yes harder."

Alex continued to thrust in and out of her until they we're both moaning each others names. They never broke eye contact as they rode thier orgasims out together. When they had both come down from their highs he collasped on top of her, both glistening with sweat.

Feeling sympathy on her small frame Alex roled off of Addison and pulled her close to him, he kissed her head as Addison turned toward him.

"That was.."  
>"Amazing?"<p>

"Yeah. Alex I love you so much."

"I know Addie..I love you too"

Addison and Alex stayed silent in each others arms enjoying the moment they we're sharing. When Addison's eyes began to shutter closed Alex knew that he never wanted to fall asleep in the embrace of anybody else for the rest of his life.

"Addison?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm not perfect, but I promise that I'll try and be dam close for you. I'll never let you hurt like sloan and shepherd did."

Addison kissed Alex, "I'll never let you hurt either."

Addison knew what her heart wanted, even though her head screamed the total opposite, Alex knew in his heart that he loved her and she would show even though his head told him he wasn't good enough for her. Sometimes you have to forget what your head tells you because it's your heart that'll always lead you to your happy ending.3

_Soooooo let me know what you think? thank youuu33333


End file.
